Diaries Of A Socially Retarded Kunoichi
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Title will be changed! Read the diaries of a random Naruto OC! Beware of mentioned NejiSasu yaoi in first chapter, mary-sueness I tried hard for none , eventual NejixOC


Kai: Welcome to 'Diaries Of A Socially Retarded Kunoichi'! Title _will_ be changed as soon as I think of a better one.

Neji: Why am I here?

Kai: Cause I'm making it a NejixOC fic!

Neji: I'm not staying.

Kai: But it's Rikku!

Neji: ....Fine. But you owe me!

Disclaimer Guy: Kai only owns Rikku, a.k.a Neji's little China Doll.

Neji: Can I kill him?

Kai: Sorry, Itachi already called dibs.

(A/I: Authoress' Interlude)

* * *

12:45am

I'm still awake. You'd think I'd be tired after training all day, but I'm not. You are probably wondering who I am.

**Name:** Rikku Chinatsu Sarai  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'6" I'm shorter that all three of my other teammates by one inch; two inches when it comes the the Hyuuga.  
**Appearance:** Black tailbone length hair, usually styled like Neji's; as in down until right near the tips where it's tied, currently down; still have the shuriken shaped hairpins on the sides, somewhat pale skin, my right eye is midnight blue, my left one is dark green, am currenly wearing a baggy black t-shirt that says 'Hell yeah, I'm a ninja', and a pair of black night shorts with shuriken and kunai on them that I stole from Tenten, and I have a scar on my left leg.  
**Most distinctive thing:** My Kekkei Genkai: the Taishogan, which is an ocular based Kekkei-Genkai; My eyes turn pale, almost transparent blue; still have no idea what it does; And I live with the Hyuuga Clan.

I'm willing to bet three of the Hyuuga's are still up. Said three are: Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji. And they are probably reading my diary. Hinata has one too! I found it once..... I didn't read it! I swear! I shoved it back in it's hiding place and walked off.

My dear diary, you need a name, so Imma call you Phillip! No! Larry! No, wait! I got a good one! Haiku! Yeah, I like that one! You are now Haiku.

It's now 1:15am. And I am sure that Hanabi is awake because she's not snoring. That or Hiashi finally took pity on the rest of us and killed her..... Nah, Hiashi loves his little Hanabi to much to kill her. Those if she continues to be a bitch to Hinata, I'm going to introduce her to the sharp end of a kunai.

Hanabi's face, meet Mr. Kunai. Mr. Kunai, meet Hanabi's face! Yayz for friendship! ....Oh dear god, I just did one of Gai-sensei's gay ass poses. I'm morphing into one of them, I swear it. _This is NOT a good thing!_ Remind me to tell Neji that if I start wearing green spandex that he has to kill me.

I'm really glad I got you, Haiku. I love the fact that your cover is black with a red and blue yin-yang symbol on it. I should have named you Himizu. If I have a daughter, that's what I'll name her; Himizu Sarai. I'd name my son Tai-li; or Zeke, after my brother whom was killed.

3:56am

I fell asleep but I woke up.... to singing. It was Hanabi. She's starting to piss me off. Neji's room is above mine, and I heard him leave two mintues ago. I'm betting he's going to kill Hanabi.

I get the strangest feeling of being watched. Mind you, I live with the Hyuuga's so that feeling is normal during the day. I'm gonna try something.

_"N-neji!" The moan escaped before it could be stopped._

_The Hyuuga smirked and continued to gently kiss his lover's neck. The moans continued and soon they were followed with the sound of the bed banging again the wall. As the two lovers reached their climax they screamed eachother's names._

_"NEJI!"_

_"SASUKE!"_

(A/I: 'stuffed tons of tissues up nose' I got a nosebleed and I couldn't stop giggling! Just so you know, Sasuke was the bitch. Neji got to be Seme!)

I just heard three loud thumps. I knew those Hyuuga's were up to no good! Gotta admit, I was tempted to use Lee, but if I did, Mental Scardation for us all. That, and I'd never be abled to look at Lee and keep a straight face again. Mind you, we have a group training session with the rookie Nine tomorrow. And that means Sasuke will be there.

Hold on, the sound of Hiashi's voice is outside my door. He seems to be inquiring why his daughters and nephew are on the floor, blushing like mad and why Hanabi has a nosebleed. Wait! Let me re-read that! Yes! I knew she had the potental to be corrupted! Shit! Hiashi heard my evil laughter gotta go!

* * *

Neji: 'twitching' Oh... my...god...

Kai: 'nose still bleeding freely' I'm not even sure if there's a fandom for that pairing. I like it though!

Itachi: 'kicks Neji' Take it like a man.

Kai: 'blood still flowing' 'reading Icha Icha Paradise' I love this book!

Itachi: Read and Review.... _Or the Akatsuki will __hunt you down!_

See that button down there? Click it. If you do, Itachi will kill whomever you want for free.

Kakuzu: NO HE WILL NOT!

Kai: 'still reading I-I-P; still has nosebleed; hits Kakuzu with frying pan' Oh, yes he will! If they have to pay, then I won't get reviews! So it's free!


End file.
